Thg Prophecy of The FanFicton Authors
by PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP
Summary: Ten writers of Gravity Falls Fanfiction shall be chosen to participate in this story. Read if you want to join. Who will dare to come amd help solve the mystery, go on the adventure, and save Gravity Falls?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I KNOW I HAVE OTHER STORIES TO UPDATE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!**

**Okay new story, just letting you know. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: WELCOME ONE WELCOME ALL. (Read the bolded words they create something.)

**Hey** I'm J. Before you ask if I have an actual name, no at least not that I will tell you of.

**I** know what your thinking 'Doesn't PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP hate her characters breaking the fourth wall?' WELL WHO ELSE DID YOU THINK YOU WERE TALKING - well um reading- TO?! I am the PLaSD in the flesh (or is it in the typing let's figure that out later.) I actually have a lot of names to go by. Like if you clicked this from my instagram bio, you know me as smiledip_ponies_awesomeness . Or if you found this from my twitter you know me already as J or as smiledip_gfalls . Now look if you've ever wanted an object from the Gravity Falls reality raise your hand. If you raised your hand while reading, then wow your committed.

**Know** that other people might want the same object as you or the characters might want it back. Here are you options: Journal 1. Journal 2. Journal 3. Bill's Powers. Waddles. The Magic Shrink Grow FlashLight. Gnome Barf. Time Tape Measure. Piece of the Body Switching Carpet.

**You** may be wondering/thinking 'Well I want Gideon's Mystic Amulet!' WELL TO BAD SUCKERS! IT"S MINE! I put the FUN in NO REFUNDS!

**Want** to participate PM me the form that will be in the second A/N.

**TO **PARTICIPATE PM THE FORM SO THE ELIMINATORS DON'T CATCH ME! Unless you are a guest in which review is okay. To the Eliminators, There will be a story line so get off my back.

* * *

**A/N Well wasn't that exciting?**

**Form:**

**Fanfiction Username:**

**Name you want to go by:**

**Object wanted:**

**Reason for this object:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Any Realation To Another Character? **

**Do You Understand That You MIGHT NOT Be Chosen For The Object of Your Choice if A Better Fit For The Role Comes Up : YES/NO **

**HAVE FUN!**


	2. Chapter 2 Eyepatch

**A/N WOW I'm surprised with how many people were interested in joining. No one has yet asked for Journal 2 or The Time Tape Measure which just to get my fingers from stinging even more will go by TTM. I'm am getting the so far most asked for object out of the way so people aren't online yelling at me.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Eyepatch

?'s POV

I just sent in a PM for PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP's new fanfiction. I would love to have Bill's powers. He. Is. Awesome. But his powers are a whole new topic. It would be amazing!

PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP'S POV

"Bill do you want to get out of the cage he put you in?" I ask 'Everything'.

"Yes." He replies. I have been here for _three hours_ . Trying to get Bill to put his powers in the jar and let me leave so I can get the other people from the prophecy and save Gravity Falls.

"Then put the power in the jar!" I exclaim. Dream Demons are so hard to deal with. Unless you mention the name... "I'll get you and Stanford Pines in a room to negotiate with eachother."

"Here you go." Bill hands me the jar with a blue orb of fire inside of it. That name really comes in handy.

"Thank you." I'll find a loophole out of this later.

?'s POV

"And your the one who gets Bill's powers congratulations." PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP finishes. She had just told me the story of how she got Bill to give up his powers. I've been holding the jar with the orb in it. This is so cool. "Billcipher4 just open the jar and the power will go into you. By the way you might want to wear an eyepatch unless you want people to stare. There's not a way around that. Sorry."

"I don't care!" I say. I wouldn't mind wearing a eyepatch if Bill's Power comes with the deal. "By the way you can just call me Autumn."

* * *

**A/N I started writing this a month ago I am so sorry! I feel terrible. THE HIATUS IS GETTING TO ME HELP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so sorry everyone. I just can't take the stupid hiatus anymore. I just can't do it. Read and tell me if you cry. For this will be my last piece here for a long time.**

* * *

**J's POV**

I have a really bad headache, and can barely walk without getting dizzy fairly quickly. I can't think straight. Gravity Falls almost never comes on anymore, and it's not supposed to be back until summer as far as Alex Hirsch has said. I haven't logged onto my fanfiction account in forever. My head feels like a bullet has gone through it. Step by step, left, right, left, spinning, falling.

I can't get back up. Autumn looks over to me; "You can't go like that. You'll kill yourself." she tells me.

"I swear I can keep going I need to..." I start to say, but then another bullet hits my head. "Find another fanfiction author, anyone in the Gravity Falls fandom. We need help."

BillCipher4 walks off, the forest we were walking through starts to morph as soon as she can't be seen by me. I'm now left on a blank page. I'm nowhere, but I have to be somewhere. I couldn't of just poofed out of existence. Could've I?

Blue text appears somewhere, then black text. Some text appears right under my feet. _'For they are the pieces. Pieces do not play the game.' _ I look down to the next line of text, I've seen this somewhere before. _'Although it was fun. Having them go down. Making them go down.' _Wait, I wrote that. It's from my fanfiction 'Power'. Am I _in _ . Great job world, you've finally confused me into complete insanity.

The amulet I stole from Gideon starts to glow around my neck. "What the?" I wonder aloud. My voice is not my normal, twelve year old voice, it sounds more of a fourth graders, yet in a higher pitch. My headache becomes less noticeable. As now I am completely surrounded by the glow of Gideon's Mystic Amulet. I scream. But who's going to hear me, I'm _inside of fanfiction._ Yet again comes the high pitched sound of a fourth grade girl. The hair I can see on my shoulder starts to change.

My hair, which is normally a curly, light brown, waist length mess. Turns to that of a darker color, becoming shoulder length. The multi-colored streak that should be turns thin and purple. It almost looks like... _Construction paper? _After my eyes turn away from the attention of my hair, I scream in that high pitched voice again. My entire shape has changed. My clothing now consists of a aqua hoodie, light purple shirt with a dark purple star on it, jeans, and black shoes. What was once Gideon's amulet is now a necklace with a aqua blue rock as a charm. I feel my head, my headache returning, only to find a hat there, I take it off to find a magenta beanie, being held in magenta gloved hands, that are combinations of different circles. All of me looks like construction paper. Something pops into my brain.

_"South Park."_ I mutter. I have recently been watching the show and have read some fanfictions. Even dabbled in making some myself.

Everything in my mind warps and flips. My brain is spinning in circles and I can't focus right.

My eyes burst open. I am now in my room, in my real house. I have apparently fallen asleep at my laptop, the screen displays:

_You have logged out of your account 'PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP' please click here to login._

I click the link to log in, but I don't log in to PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP.

I cannot write Gravity Falls fanfiction anymore, not until the hiatus is over. Anyone here that can hear me, I'm sorry.

It has seemed to be an eternal winter where I am.

My other account pops up on my screen. 'KennyDiedAgain'.

Maybe I'll write more Gravity Falls in the summer. When I have some inspiration back.

* * *

**A/N I am so sorry to all of you. **

**I just _couldn't do it. _I'm a coward and a wimp, I know. I will never be as strong as I say I am. I'll hopefully see you guys this summer. When I'll be able to go on twitter and type in all caps 'SEASON TWO PREMIRE THIS FRIDAY!' I'll still read. **

**Any of my OCs you can remember are up for grabs. Even from story's I've taken down.**

**I am off to the land of South Park. But don't worry;**

_**I WILL RETURN.**_

**- PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP.**

**Thank you all for staying and reading. You are great people.**


End file.
